Keira Georgievna Gurdjieva
|-|Base= |-|Golden Eyes= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C. 7-B after boosting her power. Higher with Kyudan Name: Keira Georgievna Gurdjieva, Han Shin Origin: Senshinkan Age: 20’s Gender: Female Classification: Kanten user, Leader and Colonel of the Steel Fang, One of the Six Great Forces, Tatari (As Han Shin) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid normally, able to regenerate from having her head, internal organs and bones destroyed in an instant. High overtime; regenerated even after being destroyed by Kuubou’s vibration waves, which are able to atomize anyone that gets near him, though it took her a long time to fully recover from it), Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can “cancel” her opponent’s existence and their attacks, Barrier Creation, Non-Corporeal (Technically immune to conventional damage as she is nothing more than a dream), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Berserk Mode, Extrasensory Perception, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Can deal mental, spiritual, and conceptual damage, Durability Negation, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual Attacks Attack Potency: At least Town level (Has this amount of power normally), City level after boosting her power (After boosting her power to three thousand of times that of her original strength, her simple blows become equivalent to a person being struck by the mass of a mountain going at supersonic speeds). Higher with Kyudan (Even stronger than before). Can bypass durability in a number of ways Speed: Supersonic+ (All Kantan users are able to at least move past the speed of sound. Initially blitzed and mortally wounded all members of Senshinkan, who can react to and dodge machine gun fire at close range, during their first encounter) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can tear and drag buildings part with one hand and can use them as a weapon) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, City Class after boosting. Higher with Kyudan Durability: At least Town level, At least City level after boosting. Higher with Kyudan. Regeneration and the nature of her existence make her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally, likely higher with Kanten abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Keira is an incredibly experienced and talented combatant, actively taking note of her foes’ center of gravity and the centrifugal force of their attacks to deftly predict and dodge them. She is also pragmatic enough to use any method at her disposal to achieve victory, regardless of the costs or morality. Keira is also a very charismatic and capable leader, commanding the complete loyalty of thousands of soldiers of the Steel Fang army who will follow any of her orders to the letter. However, her intellect falls once she enters her feral, rage-induced state, making her attacks more animalistic and leaving her unable to use her Kanten abilities to their fullest potential. Weaknesses: Using her Golden Eyes causes her immense pain due to the heat it possesses (Though this does not hinder her much). When going berserk, she becomes unable to use her Kanten abilities to the fullest. Her Kyudan will not activate if her foes do not perceive her as a monster. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Golden Eyes: Keira’s eyes possess a mystical power, manifesting in their unique golden color and the unusual pigment of her tears, making it appear as though she were crying blood. When activated, they allow her to subjugate anyone who looks into them and makes them a part of her forever while also granting them the same regeneration she does. She can also use this ability to instill unfathomable terror inside the minds of her targets, leaving them in shock as their minds are completely destroyed. If Keira is angry while this is active, she can quickly reduce her surroundings to ashes. A single use of this ability evaporated the snow of the land in the Fifth layer of Kanten, burned its trees and set the ground ablaze, instantly converting all of Siberia into a scorching sea of fire. * Hurray George Empire: Is the Kyudan of Keira Gurdjieva. This ability is triggered through Forced Cooperation, with the conditions for its activation being that Keira's foes must perceive her as a monster. Having the effect of “making oneself as infinitely strong as a monster”, Keira merges with her Steel Fang army to become a towering behemoth of magic and science, freeing Keira's body from the constraints of gravity as she does so. Unlike other Kantan abilities, this monster possesses a physical form due to being a conglomeration of her soldier's bodies, granting her immense physical strength that far surpasses what she is normally capable of. Although they act as a single “monster”, the individual soldiers that make up the beast are able to act independently, allowing them to unleash a hail of automatic fire in unison with the whole or attack from multiple directions at once. Furthermore, every component of the monster possesses Keira's regeneration, making it exceedingly difficult to put down, while Keira's presence within the monster is masked to the point that even other Kantan users have difficulty locating and thus targeting her. This form's greatest attack is its ability to unleash an incredibly powerful scream, capable of destroying anything in its path. Gallery Steel_Fang_Army.png|Steel Fang, Keira's personalized army of thousands of soldiers who follow her every order and show absolute loyalty to her only. Dogs_of_Steel_Fang.png|Romulus and Remus, a two-headed wolf that carries and moves Keira's throne around as well as being additional firepower for her Steel Fang army. They are capable of tearing buildings apart like "wet paper" by simply ramming through them as well as producing a roar that can break through the speed of sound and produce it as a shot akin to something out of a cannon. Kyudan_Keira.jpg|Keira's Kyudan, Hurray George Empire. Tatari_Keira.png|Han Shin, the Tatari form of Keira. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Six Great Forces Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Void Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7